


Tara-sanne

by JJFlap2



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Gen, Roseanne crossover with Sons of Anarchy ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJFlap2/pseuds/JJFlap2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ok, Its been in my head for a while, and I wondered what it would be like, if, say Tara was NOT dead, its in the future, with Abel, ( 18-19 ) and Thomas (14-15) and the youngest, Emily ( 8 )....Its been a long day for Tara....( the dialogue is Rosanne, I just wanted to see Tara instead )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tara-sanne

Tara stumbled through the front door, groceries from the buy n bag hanging from one hand, an overflowing case history folder under her other arm, and her purse hanging from that hand. As she slammed the door behind her, Thomas glanced from his position from the couch, and managed a brief " Hey, Mom..." before turning his attention back to his game. She didn't see Abels battered carolla in the driveway, nor Jax's work truck. Walking behind him, she dumped her purse and the folder next to Thomas, and headed to the kitchen, looking forward to some leftovers from dinner.  
She open the fridge door, and looked inside, feeling very hungry.  
"What the fuk?" she muttered, pulling out the uneaten meal.  
" Hey, I was up at the ass crack of dawn making this casserole for you guys, why didnt you eat it? " she demanded, carrying the dish with her into the living room.  
Thomas glanced at the last piece of pizza in the box on the coffee table, and sighed , saying " Well, I guess it wasn't a casserole kinda day, Mom" More sounds of mayhem, and death emitted from the tv as he continued his game.  
"Did Emily have any dinner? Did you remember to SHARE some pizza with her?" she asked him, feeling a bit frustrated, as she absently set the dish down on the bookcase next to her.  
" I think Abel gave her some cereal..." replied Thomas  
" Cereal? Well why didnt you heat up the casserole, theres tons of cereal in that! Did she get her bath? Did you put her to sleep?"  
" I couldnt, the vet was closed..." he deadpanned.  
Shaking her head, Tara took the empty laundry basket from Jax's chair, and started gathering up some of her daughters barbies, as Abel opened the front door, and stumbled in. She noticed a new red mark on the lower portion of his neck , and thought he seemed a bit ....drunk! Then she tripped over a skateboard, nearly falling to the floor.  
"Where the hell have YOU been ??" she demanded, pulling some dirty football jerseys from the back of the couch.  
Abel looked at his Mom, with somewhat unfocused eyes, his head sort of wobbling, before answering, "uh....with Megan...? "  
" Ya know, you two are like TOTALLY Useless, this place is a pig sty, and I want it picked up NOW!" she bitched, as she tripped  
over a football helmet, and a lacrosse stick. It was then she felt she reached that point of no return, and headed towards the front door.  
" This ain't my gear, and stinking cleats " Thomas jumped up to face his brother.  
" This ain't my school crap, and laptop either " Abel waved his arm at his brothers clutter.  
" Look at all the mess you left from last night, I don't eat that crap!" Thomas pointed out, his voice getting more insistent.  
"Oh look, there's even more your crap out in the front yard too ! " Tara sarcastically pointed out, as she tossed the contents of the basket outside.  
Opie pulled the pick up truck into the driveway.  
"Damn, Son, what the fuck did you do NOW ?" He asked Jax, as they watched things fly out the door.


End file.
